Various externally applied elastic and rigid braces are in use that provide stability to the elbow and promote healing. One such common injury to the elbow is called “tennis elbow.” This term commonly applies to painful inflammation of the tendons attached to the medial or lateral epicondyle of the humerus. As a result of such things as direct trauma, repetitive use, poor elbow positioning, surgery or mechanical strain, the elbow area can become painful and limit activity.
The ulnar nerve lies in an anatomical location commonly referred to as the cubital tunnel, which is located between the medial epicondyle of the humerus and the olecranon process of the ulna bone. Through soft tissue injury of the surrounding area, trauma, repetitive use of the arm, constant bending of the elbow, positioning of the arm, surgery and inflammation of the tendons attached to the medial epicondyle of the humerus, the ulnar nerve can be injured. This injury could cause reversible and irreversible changes to the ulnar nerve. An ulnar nerve injury in the cubital tunnel can result in a person suffering both numbness and weakness of the hand along with weakness of some forearm muscles.
Treatments for tendonitis pertaining to the medial or lateral epicondyle of the humerus such as tennis elbow, irritation and/or inflammation of the cubital tunnel and/or surrounding tissues, and ulnar nerve injury, have usually been rather conservative. Such treatments have comprised rest, positioning and anti-inflammatory medication. Occasionally hydrocortisone injection, ulnar nerve transpositions, and tendon surgery have been utilized, with varying degrees of success.
Certain braces have been used to support and stabilize the elbow. These braces were designed to directly cushion the medial epicondyle of the humerus and surrounding structures.
For several reasons, current braces fail to adequately treat injuries to the cubital tunnel and surrounding soft tissues, ulnar nerve compression/injury in the cubital tunnel, tennis elbow (pertaining to tendonitis of the medial epicondyle of the humerus) or other similar muscular and nerve disorders in the region of the elbow. First, several current braces place contact on the medial elbow region, which applies direct and constant pressure to the injured medial aspect area of the elbow. Second, several of the foregoing braces aggravate the structures of the injured area such as medial elbow region of the elbow through friction due to tightening of the brace during movement. Third, several of the foregoing braces fail to isolate the injured area of the medial elbow. Fourth, several of these foregoing braces do not adequately permit healing in the area because of the constant pressure applied at the injured medial area of the elbow. Fifth, the current braces do not provide counter-force to the forearm to reduce tension, strain, and inflammation on the tendon insertions to the medial and lateral epicondyles. Sixth, several of these foregoing braces fail to distribute pressure away from the medial elbow area, thereby promoting healing. Seventh, several of these foregoing braces do not adequately restrain movement of the elbow joint with a lateral support structure. Finally, several of these foregoing braces fail to directly protect the olecranon process of the ulna bone.